Dean's thoughts
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Demon!Dean wakes up with a hangover and a particular Angel. This is his thought process from waking up. sexual content but nothing too explicit


Sleeping is good. Sleeping is all I want to do. I don't want the light. Son of a bitch. I should not have drank that much last night. Fuck. How much does it take to get a Demon pissed?

A liquor store makes an angel drunk, so it's gotta be about that for a demon, right?

Holy hell! I really did drink a lot, didn't I?

What's this? A warm body next to me? I wonder who the pretty lady I took to bed whilst drunk was?

Hmmm… tousled, short black hair, pale skin, I'm willing to bet my tail that those eyes are blue!

Wait a second! That's Cas! I slept with fucking Cas! Son of a Bitch!

Ah hell! Sammy's gonna kill me, well exorcise me… Damn! Cas does look good after sex.

Wait… What? No! Bad Dean, bad! Cas is an angel, you're a demon! This would never work!

But he is hot!

Yeah, and your best friend! You don't want to fuck that up!

I probably already have, now I can't make it worse. He did sleep with me, and I'm willing to bet he's sober.

Do I have to say he is a he?

No, I already knew that… I did say _he _is hot! Come on we can't stay in the closet forever, dude…

We're not in the closet!

Denial!

Fuck you man!

"I'm arguing with myself, this is a new low…"

Naw, you've been lower than this before.

Fuck! Shit! Fucking hell! Cas is waking up!

Aww! He looks so cute when he yawns!

What? No he doesn't!

"Hello Dean."

Shit! Shit! Shit! His voice! Fuck I'm half hard just from that!

Dumb ass he's talking to you!

"Er… Hi Cas." Damn my voice cracked.

"Dean, why is your tail wrapped around my wrist?"

FUCK! WHY IS MY TAIL WRAPPED AROUND HIS WRIST!?

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't-" MOVE IT! MOVE IT NOW!

"No Dean, it is fine." Did he just blush? Son of a bitch! He just blushed! He looks fucking cute when he blushes!

Goddammit Dean! Shut up!

"Okay then…" Dean, what are you doing?

Never mind what I'm doing! What's Cas doing?

Are those...? Are those his wings?

Son of a bitch! They are! Goddamn! They are fucking soft!

Don't get hard! Don't get hard! Don't get hard! This is not at all sexy! This is not a turn on. This is wrong. It's not a turn on. Don't get hard Dean. Don't get hard!

.

..

…

….

…..

You had to get hard didn't you, you slimy son of a bitch? Cas is a fucking angel! You're a fucking demon! How do you think he feels about this? He probably thinks you're swine. Worse than that. You're nothing to him.

Fuck you! He's still here, isn't he?

"Dean?" Fuck he's talking again! "Are you feeling all right?"

"Y-yeah Cas, just fine." Idiot!

What did I do?

Nothing, that's the point!

Fuck, what was that?

.

..

…

Shit! Is Cas hard too?

"Dean, I appear to have a problem…" Fuck! He is!

"What would that be Cas?" Don't say it! Don't say it!

"My penis appears to be erect…" He said it, now what are you going to do?

I'll think of something… "Do you want some help with that?"

You offered… to help? He won't fucking understand you classy fucker!

"That… would be appreciated…" Did he just…. He gave me bedroom eyes… this angel knows exactly what he's doing…. Fuck… and he's good at it…

"Sure thing Cas." Now what genius?

Blow job!

Blow job?

Yes, blow job.

You're going to give a fucking angel a blow job? You've never given a blow job before!

I'll work it out!

.

..

…

….

Fuck! It tastes good! "Cas you taste good!" Hmm… it's warm! And thick! And fuck! Fuck what am I doing?

Run your tongue along the underside.

He shivered! Damn, I'm good at this!

Don't get cocky, idjit!

.

..

…

"Gah! Dean!" He cried my name! My angel cried my name!

Slow down there big boy, he's not your angel yet.

.

..

…

Play with his balls.

"Ahhh! Uhh! Mmmm! Dean, something's happen-!" Fuck he's cumming! What do I do?

Spit or swallow?

Err… swallow.

Fuck this tastes good. Why've I never done this before?

Because you've been so far in the closet you went past Narnia…

Fuck you, you son of a bitch!

"Dean," Cas sounds out of breath! I did that! "Would you like me to reciprocate?"

Fuck! I forgot I was hard! That's never happened before! Fuck Cas is hot!

_One hot angel_

_One cool devil_

This is no time for ACDC you need to answer!

"Sure Cas, if you want to." Idjit! That is not how you ask someone to return the favour!

Why do you sound like Bobby? Bobby has never given me sex advice before…

I'm your subconscious, ask yourself, you damn idjit!

Too fucking late for this! Cas has gone down!

"Fuck!"

"Cas!"

"Shit!"

"How are you this good!?"

Fucking hell this angel is good! "Gah!"

"Guh!"

"Ahh!"

"Uhh!"

"Cas!"

"Fuck! Cas! I'm- gah! CASSSS!"

.

..

…

SHIT! FUCK! HE SWALLOWED!

Fuck my tail is still wrapped around his wrist!

Fuck! His wings are fucking soft!

Sam is going to fucking kill me!

SAM! I'm supposed to make breakfast today!

"Err… Cas… not that I'm not enjoying myself snuggled up in this post sex glow with you, but I need to go make breakfast." Not the best thing to say after sex genius!

"Okay, I shall help you."

"But you don't know how to cook." He's tilting his head! That is cute!

"That does not mean I cannot help you, Dean." This angel. God help me!

"Okay then I suppose you can help."

Fuck was that a knock at the door?

There it was again.

"DEAN ANY TIME YOU AND CAS WANT TO COME OUT, AND YOU KNOW NOT HAVE SEX, THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED!"

FUCK SAMMY KNOWS!

"What the hell Sam?"

"What? I heard the cries and screams. Last night and this morning." He cleared his throat oh God what did I say last night!? "DEEPER CAS! HARDER! OH MY GOD RIGHT THERE! HEAVEN AND HELL RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

Fuck, I took it up the ass!

"Screw you Sam!"

"Are you going to make breakfast or have you already had it?" Did he just…?

"Fuck you Sam!"

Chase him?

Nah man, I'm gonna possess him and make him beat himself!

.

..

…

….

"Dean, using your demon abilities is hardly fair on Sam." Cas, whose side are you on?

"Well he asked for it!"

"Unless I am very mistaken, I don't believe Sam asked for you to break his arm, several of his ribs, bruise him all over or cause near permanent damage to his reproductive organs."

"Cas, I stopped beating him like you asked, can you heal him now?"

"I'm just saying this was a little much for him stating a fact of truth."

"It may have been true Cas, but he was making fun of me for it."

"He can only make fun of you if you let him do so." Well, he does have a point there.

"Shut up Cas." Kiss him, will you?

All right.


End file.
